Avengers of Hyjal
:See for the achievement of the same name. |theater = Mount Hyjal Firelands |leader = Malfurion Stormrage |alignment = Chaotic good |quartermaster = Naresir Stormfury |base = Malfurion's Breach | }} Avengers of Hyjal is a new faction introduced with Patch 4.2 as part of the Firelands raid. They are presumably an extension of the Cenarion Circle, Cenarion Expedition, and the Guardians of Hyjal. Quests There are currently no known quests that award Avenger's of Hyjal reputation. Background Mount Hyjal and the World Tree Nordrassil stands at the edge of annihilation with the assault of Ragnaros the Firelord. This imminent threat to the stability of Azeroth has caused many brave individuals to stand together on the sacred mountain in order to safeguard and protect it from harm. These heroes, whether from the noble Alliance to the mighty Horde, or even independent of both, have united with the druids of the Cenarion Circle and the green dragonflight under the banner of the Guardians of Hyjal. This coalition defies the onslaught of the raging elemental armies of Ragnaros, who seek to burn Nordrassil to ashes. However, there are those more oriented to an offensive action as opposed to simply defending the World Tree. This group, calling themselves the Avengers of Hyjal, has instead prioritized invading the realm of fire so that they may end the threat of the Firelord, permanently. The Avengers of Hyjal reason that if they do not bring this fight to Ragnaros while he has committed the bulk of his forces away from the Firelands, they will lose the opportunity to neutralize the Firelord's ambition of conquest once and for all. They will fight to the last breath to ensure that this comes to be. Thus, most of these fearless combatants have already stormed the Firelands and begun establishing a forward operating center from which to spearhead their campaign. There, the Avengers continue to seize objectives and battle fire elementals, as well as the corrupted Druids of the Flame under the treacherous Fandral Staghelm, traitors who have rejected their commitment to nature in order to serve the Firelord and receive his destructive blessing. The Avengers of Hyjal have acquired many valuable and beneficial items - cloaks, belts, rings, and trinkets - during their mission in the realm of flames. These potent items are certain to be useful to all brave adventurers who have chosen to lend their support and wage war as fellow Avengers against Ragnaros and his servants. The aid and support of these heroes is crucial to the safety of Azeroth. If the Avengers of Hyjal fail, the denizens of the Firelands' will lay siege to Azeroth and burn the world to a nothing more cinders and ash. Reputation Reputation with this faction can be earned only by killing mobs in Firelands including bosses. When player reach exalted status he is awarded with the title Avenger of Hyjal when completing achievement. Rewards Vendor: See also * Guardians of Hyjal External links ;Faction ;Guides fr:Vengeurs d’Hyjal Category:Factions Avengers of Hyjal Category:Cataclysm Category:Reputation